unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
NyLeve's Falls
__TOC__ Map description After escaping from the destroyed Vortex Rikers ship, you explore the beautiful landscape as you enter the world of Na Pali for the first time while fighting the hostile wildlife and Lesser Brutes. Weapons and pickups Weapons (*) 22 clips. 1 Box. Pickups Monsters Trivia * Like the other ships in Unreal, the Vortex Rikers is too small compared to the actual level and could not possibly hold the number of rooms found in that level. Development * The corpse with no log before the mining bunker originally had a Warlord eating the corpse, but it was cut at some point in development because it spoiled a climatic boss fight seen later in the game. However, the alarm points were not deleted and can be seen in the map editor. Real-Life References * NyLeve is Evelyn, Juan Pancho Eekels' wife, spelled backwards. * The Vortex Rikers serial number seen on the side of the ship is NC114-85EKLS. The last four letters are a shoutout to Juan Pancho Eekels, the author of this map. This serial number can also be seen printed across the Unreal manual. * The names in the logs of this map come from the names of friends of Juan Pancho Eekels. Glitches * As shadows are automatically cast on any object that changes geometry, the areas where two brushes collide in the outside areas are covered by a narrow line of shadows. * The elevator in the mining bunker leading to the lower land mass can get confused if the player touches the controls inside the elevator, resulting in the player having to push the button multiple times or perhaps having to dash off the elevator before the doors to the elevator close. * As long as the player does not kill the Lesser Brute on the lower floor or enter the grassy area leading to the exit to Rrajigar Mine the combat music will continue to play. Pre-Releases 1998 Beta * This map is not called NyLeve's Falls, but FHub1. It is the first fake hub of the game (which final Unreal did not have). * Dirt terrain replaces the metal terrain seen on the floor of the escape passageway in the Vortex Rikers. * Music starts when the level is started, not when the player exits the Vortex Rikers. * There is a fallen bar just before the entrance to NyLeve's Falls. * The exit of the Vortex Rikers is at the front, not the side. The front is not seen in the released version. * The crashsite of the Vortex Rikers is differently shaped, it is oval and shaped like an egg. * A singular white rock can be found at the Vortex Rikers crash site. * There is a Nali Healing Fruit behind the Vortex Rikers. * The Vortex Rikers has crashed into a mountain, which has been carved due to the crash. * The abandoned house is now a small wooden hut (this type of hut is not seen in the final Unreal game). * Nali Cows can be seen outside the wooden hut. * There is a waste center in the wooden hut. * The Automag is found inside the wooden hut. * The Biterfish pool is smaller. * There is no NyLeve's Falls or mining bunker. * Small grassy valleys connect the crashsite of the Vortex Rikers with the entrance to Rrajigar Mine. Two Mantas can be found flying around this area. * Blue lights can be seen above the entrance to Rrajigar Mine instead of red. * A vent shaft is on the wall next to the entrance to Rrajigar Mine and makes sounds. * A closed door can be found to the right of the entrance to the storage complex, it makes sounds if you approach. * A side room in the hallway of the storage complex leads to a boiler room. A boiler machine can be seen in this room, as well as a non-functioning elevator and a window looking into the final room of the Depths of Rrajigar. A Tentacle can be found beside a second inactive elevator. There is a Health Pack and Clip beside the boiler, which connects to the rest of the room by pipes. * The Super Health can be found on all difficulties. * A doorway in the storage complex leads to the Sacred Passage (which is considered the same level, go to that level to find the differences of that part of the map). Gallery External links and references * * See also